I LAY MY LOVE ON YOU
by weaponsaddict
Summary: tenten benci banget ama yang namanya HYUUGA NEJI! cowok yang selalu di bicarain di KHS karena ketampanannya


**Terlihat beberapa siswi berlarian mengejar sosok pria tampan nan keren bernama HYUUGA NEJI. Beberapa diantara mereka berteriak ''NEJI! NEJI! I LOVE YOU!''**

''Cih, berisik sekali! Aku membencinya! Benar-benar membencinya!Mungkin siswi-siswi di sekolah ini beranggapan bahwa dia ''S-E-M-P-U-R-N-A''!. Bagiku tidak! Aku begitu muak dengannya! dia benar-benar membuatku gila! Akan selalu ada gadis yang mencintai dan memujanya, dan akan melakukan apaun untuk orang itu. Ini sangat konyol! Aku tidak hanya berbicara tentang siswi-siswi disini,tapi juga siswa-siswa disini, hingga guru sekalipun ! Mereka selalu berbicara tentang Neji!'' gumam Tenten dalam hati

Tenten tak mau berbicara sendiri di dalam kelasnya, bisa-bisa dia disangka orang gila oleh teman-temannya! Apalagi jika fangirl Neji tau Tenten menjelek-jelekkan Neji, Tenten pasti sudah babak belur dalam hitungan detik!

**Teng-teng-teng…bel pulang sekolah berbunyi**

Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas, kecuali Tenten. Dia masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Dia membuka buku diary-nya dan menulis tentang Neji di buku itu.. Lalu, dia berlari-lari kecil ke kamar mandi wanita.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi wanita, tak sengaja Tenten bertemu Neji yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi pria

''Ya Tuhan, Apa kesalahan hambamu ini? Kenapa kau mempertemukanku dengan dia?'', gumamnya pelan

'' Kau bilang apa?'' kata Neji

''Bukan apa-apa.'', jawabnya ketus

Tenten langsung masuk ke kamar mandi wanita tanpa memperdulikan Neji.

Neji merasa ada barangnya yang tertinggal di kelasnya,.. dia pun berlari menuju kelasnya..

Sesampainya di kelas

Ternyata benar, Neji

menemukan Handphone-nya tergeletak di atas mejanya.

Ketika ingin keluar, dia melihat sebuah buku di atas meja Tenten, Neji tahu, itu buku diary Tenten, karana penasaran dengan isinya, Neji mengambil buku itu dan membawanya pulang…

**Di kamar Neji ,dia membaca buku harian Tenten,..**

Hmmm…Gadis yang menarik, ..

Sesampainya di sekolah, Tenten tidak langsung masuk ke kelasnya, dia pergi ke kantin untuk sarapan, pagi ini ibunya bangun kesiangan, sehingga beliau tidak membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

Tanpa diduga,Tenten bertemu neji di kantin

Setelah selesai makan, tidak sengaja Tenten menginjak sesuatu yang membuatnya terpeleset. Dia pasrah saja jika terjatuh di lantai yang dingin dan keras, tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa,…dia membuka matanya dan ternyata Neji telah menolongnya.

''Trimakasih'' ujarnya singkat.

''Hey, traktir aku dong! Aku lupa membawa uang jajan, ayolah... yah, anggap saja kau berbalas budi karena barusaja ku tolong'' kata Neji

''Hah, kau ini! Yaudah aku bayarin! kata Tenten

Ternyata, dia tidak seburuk yang kukira, batin Tenten dalam hati

''Hey, bagaimana kalau kekelas bersama?''

''apa tidak papa?''

''memang ada apa? Sudahlah, ayo!''

**Sesampainya dikelas, murid-murid memandang kami dengan tatapan heran dan tidak percaya**

''Ja..jadi kalian?'' ujar shikamaru

''kenapa?'' jawab Tenten

''Kalian pacaran?'' Tanya Sakura

''Hah? Kalian bilang apa? Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa kalian bicara seperti itu! kata Tenten

''coba lihat ini!'' perintah Sasuke

''APA! I..INI…'' Tenten kaget begitu melihat foto yang di berikan Sasuke, itu adalah foto ketika Neji menolongnya di kantin tadi pagi, ternyata..ada salah satu siswa yang memotret kejadian itu dan menyebarkan ke teman-temannya.

''jadi benar, kan? Kalau kalian pacaran?'' Tanya Naruto

''tentu, hanya tenten malu untuk mengakui semua ini.'' Terang Neji sambil tersenyum kearah Tenten

''Kau ini apa-apaan! kita kan nggak ada hubungan apa-apa HYUUGA!'' bisik Tenten ke Neji

''Sudahlah, kita bicarakan sepulang sekolah nanti

**Bel pulang pun berbunyi, Hanya tinggal Neji dan Tenten di kelas itu**

''Jadi, coba jelaskan!'' Perintah Tenten

''Aku bilang seperti itu karena aku ingin menjadi pacarmu! Terimalah ini! (sambil menyodorkan boneka teddy bear kearah Tenten)

''Apa kau bilang? Apa aku salah dengar?''

Tidak, kau tidak salah dengar! Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu, karena aku menyukaimu, kau berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang lain!

''Maksudmu?''

''Aku tahu kau membenciku, karena itulah aku menyukaimu! Kau berbeda Tenten''

**Neji memberikan Tenten buku hariannya yang tertinggal**

''Kau membacanya?''

Tentu saja. Apakah kau menerimaku?

Tenten hanya mengangguk pelan,..

Ah, senangnya.. jika kau datang ke sekolah, biarkan rambutmu itu turun! Dan kau akan aku jemput, oke?''

''Hey, apa maksudmu menyuruhku melepas ikat rambutku!''

''Sudahlah, kau akan tahu besok,aku yakin, kau terlihat sangat cantik nanti,..ayo kuantar pulang, tuan putri!''

**06.10 di rumah Tenten**

Ibu, aku pergi dulu, dada…..Tenten berjalan munuju mobil Neji

''Wah, kau cantik sekali!'' Neji memujinya tulus

''terimakasih''

**Sesampainya di sekolah**

''Wah, cantik sekali dia''

''dia juga tampan''

''Iya, seperti pangeran dan tuan putri'' gumam anak-anak

**Tiba-tiba Naruto dkk (capek kalo nulis semuanya :P) menghampiri mereka berdua**

''Wah,Tenten, kau cantik sekali hari ini!'' Puji Sasuke

''Hey,hey.. kau sudah punya Sakura, lagipula Tenten sudah menjadi milikku, jadi jangan coba-coba merayunya!'' Omel Neji ke sasuke

''Hehe,…'' jawab Sasuke

''benarkan, jika kau menggerai rambutmu,..kau akan seperti tuan putri, Tenten,'' bisik Neji ke telinga Tenten

''Mendengar itu, muka Tenten memerah''

''eits, tapi jangan sekali-kali tebar pesona ke siswa-siswa di sini ya. Hahaha''

'' tentu saja tidak,!'' omel tenten dengan wajah cemberut

**Neji mencubit pipi tenten**

''Aww, kau ini!'' protes Tenten,..awas kau ya!''

''heheehe, kau lucu sekali kalau marah'', Neji mencubit pipinya sekali lagi

''Hey, kau!''

''kejar aku kalau bisa! .'' Neji berlari dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Tenten

''Lihat saja, aku akan menangkapmu !'' Tenten pun mengejarnya

''**Hah, capek,.. semoga dia tidak menemukanku,!'' Batin Neji dalam hati**

''Kena kau, hahaha,…''

''cepat sekali larimu, hey coba lihat..ada gajah terbang''

Tenten pun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Neji

''hahaha,…kena kau! Kejar lagi kalau bisa!'' ejek Neji

Aduh, bodoh sekali aku! Kenapa aku bisa terpancing oleh lelucon semacam itu? payah.. gumam Tenten pada dirinya sendiri

''Hey Neji, tunggu aku!'' teriak Tenten

mendengar itu, Neji berhenti dan menunggu Tenten…

Tenten melihat jam yang ada di tangannya,..''10 menit lagi bel masuk, ayo kekelas bersama-sama!''

Mereka berdua berjalan ke kelasnya sambil menyanyikan lagu dari boyband asal Irlandia yang terkenal ini, WESTLIFE ! yang berjudul I lay my love on you

I lay my love on you

It's all I wanna do

Everytime I breathe I feel brand new

You open up my heart

Show me all your love,

and walk right through

AS I LAY MY LOVE ON YOU

*maaf ya,..kalo fanfic ini jelek,…soalnya, ini adalah fanfic pertama yang saya buat. SEKIAN.


End file.
